


A Different Place, A Different Time

by Jacket_Simp



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Sorta an AU, Torture, Traitor, Violent, traitor!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacket_Simp/pseuds/Jacket_Simp
Summary: Just something I had rattling around in my head I wanted to get out because it was distracting me. :)Note: This isn't canon to the main fic, this just a non-canon thing I threw together based on the big one.
Kudos: 8





	A Different Place, A Different Time

Jacket throws you against the safehouse basement floor, he looks absolutely pissed and like he's been through hell. You land on your front and he puts his foot down in your back, he zip-ties you. While laying on the ground you can see blood in different parts of the basement, he’s been busy hasn’t he?

He picks you up and throws you into a chair against the fencing next to his room. You hear the cassette, “Was it you?”

“Me? You think it’s me? Out of everyone in the safehouse? Then again, from the look of it…” You quickly lean a little to look past him at some of the bloody spots in the basement. “You’ve tried everyone else.” You smile at him and he punches you in the face. “Oh, that was a good one.”

He gets close to your face and repeats, “Was it you?”

“Look Jacket, Bain is dead. The payday gang is gone, and from the look of it you’re working through everyone until you find the traitor. For all you or I know you’ve already killed them. Why do you think it’s me?”

He’s taken aback by this for a moment.

“I’m going to take a guess here, you killed Sokol first, old habits die hard huh?” He gets angrier at this and grabs you by the front of your shirt. You get a close look at him and he looks exhausted and he's heavily bruised. “Then Clover, Dragan right? Usual suspects of course.” You laugh at him and he slams you into the fencing.

“You’ve already made up your mind, I’m the traitor right? So why haven’t you killed me yet?”

He drops you onto the floor, for a moment it’s quiet and all you can hear is his heavy breathing. He walks away for a moment, you quietly work the zip-ties off your wrists while he’s busy and pull your boot knife out and wait for him to come back. He returns with his hammer and glares down at you. You ready yourself as he lifts the hammer over his head.


End file.
